


Clean.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Wound Cleaning, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wound cleaning after the explosion at 221B.





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by urbanhymnal on twitter. this is for you!

Sherlock hisses as the cotton swab soaked in alcohol is pressed to his wound. It's a scrape along his side, large and red and angry, and it hurts a lot more than he would expect of a simple graze.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He asks John, surprising the other man. "I mean... it's just a scrape, after all, and a small one at that."  
John sighs. "It might be the alcohol I just rubbed into it. Alcohol stings, you know."

Sherlock nods. Blood drips from a glass-cut on John's cheek. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sherlock asks, noticing the gravel stuck around the edges of it and the glass fragments dotted in it. He points to it, saying, "Your cheek," when John asks what.   
"That?" John replies, questioning. "No, not really. I'll get it later."  
"Let me do it."

Even Sherlock is surprised that he offered. John looks shocked, only slightly. "I mean it, John. That looks painful. I want to help. Let me?"

John sighs, giving in to Sherlock. "Okay." 

Sherlock gently dips a cloth into the bowl of warm water they're using to clean each other's injuries, and squeezes out the excess water. He's surprised he even vaguely remembers how to clean a wound (he thought he'd deleted all of his medical knowledge... hm. Curious.)

Gently pulling the cloth over the cut, Sherlock sweeps the debris out of it. Small steps, though, he knows it'll hurt John if it's done too fast, and he doesn't want his John hurt. 

John leans into it. 

Sherlock pulls the cloth away to see if the wound looks clean. It does, so Sherlock dips the swab in alcohol, and copies what John did for him, pressing the swab against the wound for a few seconds. John hisses in discomfort, and Sherlock feels a stab of amusement. It's what he did, too.

Once he's sure the wound is clear, he takes the swab away from it and puts a plaster over it (pathetic, but the best he can do, considering the situation they are in.) "There," he says, satisfied with his work. "Perfect."

And they both burst out laughing.


End file.
